monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil's Hell Spawn
The Devil's Hell Spawn '''is '''MINIONLUV's first Monster High '''fanfic..well..it's more of a biography/documentry about her second OC, '''Chloe Soul. AUTHORS NOTE: I apoligise if this sounds bad. Please don't say anything rude about it! It's my first Monster High fanfic! Please enjoy! ' '' -xoxo-''' There once was a place, where all the bad people would go. Nothing but volcanos, rotting corpses, dangerous animals, creatures with horns and red skies. The clouds were always black, there was no sunshine visible. The place was a dangerous place in the sky. It was called Hell. Everybody was scared about it back in the Medieval Times. And Christians these days dislike it for many reasons. Only people that commit crimes would end up there. Banged up in cells and waiting for something to happen. Satan would get out a person and gobble them up. The worst people were the one's representing Pride. The word "Pride" was pure evil back in the Medieval Times. People showing off and pretending they own everything and know everything. Pride was the worst thing out of the 7 Deadly Sins. There was Pride, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Envy. ''-xoxo-'' Years later, a miracle happened in Hell. Miracles usually don't happen in Hell, but this was the first one. A Hell baby was born. It was made as half-demon and half-human. Satan and his human wife were happy with the new family member. They named her Chloe. Chloe Soul. Her parents let her do anything. Like catching souls in a fish-like net. Chloe would skip around capturing souls in nets and placing them in a jar when she got home. The three of them lived in a huge mansion that looked really old. The steps were wooden and creaky. The floorboards were also damaged a little. They were creaky and so were the doors. All the doors were made of wood. Old wood that nobody used. ''-xoxo- '' Demons always had a grudge against Angels. If a Angel turned up in Hell, they would be shot for entering the property. No demon has entered Heaven. Nobody. But when Chloe was 7, she heard about the place. So she entered Heaven. She skipped across the black misty clouds and came across white fluffy clouds. Sunshine in every corner. Angelic music filled the air. When Chloe entered Heaven, there was a mini grey cloud above her head. Rain landed on her head. All the angels ran away from her and into their houses. Chloe was upset that everybody left her. So then she caused chaos. She was so sad that she set everything on fire and caused lightning. She went back to Hell and told her father and mother about it. ''-xoxo-'' Satan punished her. He told her that Heaven is not a place for a Demon. Chloe was locked in her bedroom and was being starved. Later on in the years, Chloe had learnt her lesson. At the age of 13, she had been causing chaos on Earth. She then got arrested by the police and was put to sleep. The jail was for teenage girls. Chloe woke up in a cell with a murderer which was 15. Two years older than her. She tried to murder the demon, but she wasn't buying it. Chloe then murdered her cellmate. There was blood everywhere in the cell. She then ended up in an asylum. She became even more angry. She then got out the powerful jacket by using her powers. She escaped the nut house but first, she knocked out the guards. ''-xoxo-'' Her parents thought she would need to go an all monster school. At Pre-School and Primary-School, she had caused alot of chaos. Chloe thought she wouldn't need to go to a High-School, because then she'd cause more trouble. They signed her up for Monster High. They also told Chloe about the school. She said it sounded stupid and see got even more angry that she was starting a few school. When she arrived at Monster High, everybody was scared of her. One day, she made most monsters be friends with her by putting all them on an evil spell. She had been using powers on others for years. Even on animals. ''-xoxo- '' When it was the school holidays, she was back in Hell. There was a bloodhound on the streets whimpering. She comforted him then took him in. She named him Death, after all the corpses dying. Category:Fanfiction